


Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, a very merry drarry christmas, day twenty-four of twenty-five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day twenty four- harry and draco's first kiss
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

**Author's Note:**

> day twenty-four of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

When Harry had returned to Hogwarts for his eighth year, there had been a lot of things he expected to happen. He had expected to play Quidditch with his friends (well, the ones that had returned anyway), go to Hogsmeade, go on a few dates, and maybe land himself in detention a few times. What he hadn't expected, was for him to form a friendship with Draco Malfoy of all people. And what shocked him even more, was his ever growing crush on the blond wizard.

Going into his eighth year Harry had felt quite alone. Very few of his friends had returned, with many going immediately into the workforce. And as for Ron and Hermione, they had gone to Australia in an attempt to bring back Hermione's parents' memories. So, with his social group significantly smaller than it usually was, Harry had ended up spending a lot of time alone. Which was a definite change of pace. 

But, Harry wasn't the only one in that boat. Turned out that most of Draco Malfoy's friends hadn't returned to Hogwarts either (most of them dead, in Azkaban, or fled the country), so the two boys started to spend more and more time together as a result.

It had started off with them pairing up together in class, as neither of them really had anyone else to be with. Which then shifted to studying together in the library or eighth year common room. Soon enough the two started hanging out just for the same of hanging out. Harry had quickly discovered that he actually quite liked the former Slytherin, and that the two had quite a bit in common. Before Harry knew it, he and Draco were hanging out all the time and one was rarely seen without the other. 

But, around mid November Harry's feelings towards the blond had started to shift from strictly platonic to possibly romantic. And Harry's crush on Draco seemed to just keep growing. He could no longer hang out with Draco without turning into a blushing, fumbling mess, and he was sure Draco had noticed Harry's odd behavior by now. It was starting to get embarrassing for him. 

So, Harry decided that he was going to do something about it. He had planned on telling Draco after Christmas, and had a whole speech planned out; explaining that he understood if Draco didn't feel the same, and that they could hopefully continue to be friends. But of course Harry had to go and completely fuck things up.

Both Harry and Draco had stayed at Hogwarts, as neither had anywhere else to go. Harry's relationship with the Weasleys had been a little tense since his and Ginny's break up over the summer, and he felt awkward being around them even if they assured him that everything was fine. As for Draco, his father was in Azkaban and his mother had run off to France. So, the two of them ended up spending all of Christmas together. The day was amazing, and probably the most fun Harry had had in awhile. It was certainly the best Christmas he'd ever had. The problem had come at the end of the day.

After the day they spent together, Harry and Draco exchanged gifts in Draco's dorm room (eighth years each had their own dorm room). "Here you go," said Harry nervously as he handed Dtaco his gift, "I hope you like it."

Draco gave him a small, reassuring smile before carefully unwrapping the gift. Encased in the wrapping paper was a book on Healing and a book on Potions, Harry figured they'd be put to good use as Draco was hoping to be a Healer after graduating. "Thank you, Harry," said Draco warmly, a genuine smile on his face, "I love it."

The blond paused for a moment to grab Harry's present, and then proceeded to gently place it in Harry's hands, giving an encouraging nod. Harry took a deep breath before unwrapping it. Inside was a book with a worn leather cover, but upon closer inspection Harry discovered it was actually a photo album. He opened it up to the first page, and it was filled with photos of Harry and Draco together. Looking up in shock, Harry just stared at Draco, unable to speak. 

"I- uh, wanted a way to document our eighth year, so we could remember it properly. I have a copy of this book, with the same pictures. And, um, I also left the back half blank, so we can add more photos later," said Draci sheepishly, "So, uh- yeah," he finished lamely.

Harry just continued to stare at Draco for a moment, before he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Draco's lips (which were surprisingly soft, Harry noted). But he immediately pulled, and regretted it as soon as he saw Draco's shocked face. "I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," said Harry in a rush, his face burning in embarrassment, "God, that was stupid. Just forget that ever hap-"

But Harry was cut off by Draco pulling him back in for another kiss, but this time it was long and passionate as both boys tried to communicate with the other how much they wanted each other. Eventually they broke apart though, both gasping for breath as neither had thought to breathe during their kiss.

"That was- wow," said Harry dazedly.

Draco smirked in response, "I'm so glad you approve of my kissing skills."

"I- uh, yeah."

"Real eloquent, Potter," said Draco teasingly.

Harry rolled his eyes, but shot back, "Like you'd be any better after you just got the best kiss of your life."

"The best kiss of your life, huh?" asked Draco with a raised eyebrow, "I guess I'll have to show you what a real kiss looks like then," said the blond, before proceeding to snog Harry senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work, stay tuned for day twenty-five (the final day)!


End file.
